fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Sentai (Fanon Version)
Power Rangers Sentai is a fanon Series that combines Super Sentai and Power Rangers together, and brings them into one universe. Their mission is to protect the earth from the evils of the Negaforce. Gallery This is a gallery of all the Super Sentai and Power Rangers series combined, with some exclusively created by the Power Rangers Fanon community for the Fanon Version. These are also pictures that must be used when creating a team using pictures from this article. Power Rangers GoRanger Original Version Go-Green.png Go-Pink.png Go-Blue.png Go-Yellow.png Go-Red.png Corrected Version GoRanger-Green.png GoRanger-Pink.png GoRanger-Blue.png GoRanger-Yellow.png GoRanger-Red.png Power Rangers Lucky Aces JAKQ-Green.png JAKQ-Pink.png JAKQ-Blue.png JAKQ-White.png JAKQ-White Female.png JAKQ-Red.png Power Rangers Battle Fever Battle-Black.png Battle-Pink.png Battle-Blue.png Battle-Orange.png Battle-Red.png Power Rangers Denshi Denzi-Green.png Denzi-Pink.png Denzi-Blue.png Denzi-Yellow.png Denzi-Yellow Female.png Denzi-Red.png Power Rangers Solar Vul-Purple.png Vul-White.png Vul-Pink.png Vul-Blue.png Vul-Yellow.png Vul-Yellow Female.png Vul-Red.png Power Rangers Great Dai Goggle-Black.png Goggle-Pink.png Goggle-Blue.png Goggle-Yellow.png Goggle-Red.png Power Rangers Science Dyna-Green.png Dyna-Black.png Dyna-Pink.png Dyna-Blue.png Dyna-Yellow.png Dyna-Red.png Power Rangers BioMan Bio-Green.png Bio-Pink.png Bio-Blue.png Bio-Yellow.png Bio-Red.png Power Rangers Blitz Change-Yellow.png Change-Black.png Change-Pink.png Change-Blue.png Change-White.png Change-Red.png Power Rangers Prism Flash-Green.png Flash-Pink.png Flash-Blue.png Flash-Yellow.png Flash-Red.png Power Rangers Lightning Mask-Black.png Mask-Pink.png Mask-Blue.png Mask-Yellow.png Mask-Red.png Power Rangers Liveman Live-Green.png Live-Black Female.png Live-Black.png Live-Blue Male.png Live-Blue.png Live-Yellow Female.png Live-Yellow.png Live-Red.png Power Rangers High Speed Turbo-Purple.png Turbo-White.png Turbo-Green.png Turbo-Black.png Turbo-Pink.png Turbo-Blue.png Turbo-Yellow.png Turbo-Yellow Female.png Turbo-Red.png Power Rangers SuperSonic Force Five-Black.png Five-Pink.png Five-Blue.png Five-Yellow.png Five-Red.png Power Rangers Birdman Jet-Gold.png Jet-Silver.png Jet-Purple.png Jet-Orange.png Jet-Pink.png Jet-Green Female.png Jet-Green.png|TV Version Jet-Green Manga.png|Manga Version Jet-Black.png Jet-White.png Jet-Blue Male.png Jet-Blue.png Jet-Yellow Female.png Jet-Yellow.png Jet-Red.png Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Normal Mode MMPR-Green Evil.png MMPR-Rita Repulsa.png MMPR-Lord Drakkon.png MMPR-White Bandai.png MMPR-White Bandai Beta.png MMPR-White Hybird.png MMPR-White No Shield.png MMPR-Orange.png MMPR-Purple.png MMPR-White.png MMPR-Green.png MMPR-Green Bandai.png MMPR-Black.png MMPR-Pink.png MMPR-Blue.png MMPR-Yellow Zyu.png MMPR-Yellow.png MMPR-Red.png Retro Mode EvilRetroMMPR-RitaRepulsa.png RetroMMPR-White Bandai.png RetroMMPR-White Hybird.png RetroMMPR-White No Shield.png RetroMMPR-Green Original.png RetroMMPR-Green Corrected.png RetroMMPR-Green Bandai.png RetroMMPR-Black.png RetroMMPR-Pink.png RetroMMPR-Blue.png RetroMMPR-Yellow Male.png RetroMMPR-Yellow.png RetroMMPR-Red.png Super Dragon Mode SuperMMPR-White Bandai.png SuperMMPR-Green.png SuperMMPR-Green Bandai.png SuperMMPR-Black.png SuperMMPR-Pink.png SuperMMPR-Blue.png SuperMMPR-Yellow Male.png SuperMMPR-Yellow.png SuperMMPR-Red.png 2017 Movie Mode PR2017-Green.png PR2017-Green Male.png PR2017-Black.png PR2017-Pink.png PR2017-Blue.png PR2017-Yellow.png PR2017-Red.png Power Rangers Legendary Sentai Normal Mode Dai-Purple.png MMPR-White.png Dai-Green.png Dai-Green Female.png Dai-Pink.png Dai-Blue.png Dai-Yellow Dai.png Dai-Yellow.png Dai-Red.png Dai-Red Female.png Mighty Morphin Mode SuperDai-Green.png SuperDai-Pink.png SuperDai-Blue.png SuperDai-Yellow.png SuperDai-Red.png Power Rangers Hidden Ninjas of Aquitar Normal Mode/Aquitar Mode Kaku-Falcon.png Kaku-Green.png Kaku-Pink.png Kaku-Black.png Kaku-Black Female.png Kaku-White.png Kaku-Blue.png Kaku-Yellow.png Kaku-Yellow Female.png Kaku-Red.png Earthling Mode PRKaku-Black.png PRKaku-Pink.png PRKaku-Blue.png PRKaku-Yellow.png PRKaku-Red.png Power Rangers Zeo PRZ-Black.png PRZ-Green.png PRZ-Pink.png PRZ-Blue.png PRZ-Yellow.png PRZ-Red.png Power Rangers Turbo PRT-White.png PRT-Phantom.png PRT-Green.png PRT-Pink.png PRT-Blue.png PRT-Yellow.png PRT-Red.png Power Rangers in Space PRiS-Green.png PRiS-Silver.png PRiS-Black.png PRiS-Pink.png PRiS-Blue.png PRiS-Yellow.png PRiS-Red.png Power Rangers Lost Galaxy PRLG-White.png PRLG-Black.png PRLG-Green.png PRLG-Pink.png PRLG-Blue.png PRLG-Yellow Ginga.png PRLG-Yellow.png PRLG-Red.png PRLG-Red Female.png Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue PRLR-Fermion.png PRLR-Titanium.png PRLR-Green.png PRLR-Pink.png PRLR-Blue.png PRLR-Yellow GoGoV.png PRLR-Yellow.png PRLR-Red.png Power Rangers Time Force PRTF-Silver.png PRTF-Scarlet.png PRTF-Green.png PRTF-Pink.png PRTF-Blue.png PRTF-Yellow Time.png PRTF-Yellow.png PRTF-Red.png Power Rangers Wild Force Normal Mode PRWF-Purple.png PRWF-Green.png PRWF-Pink.png PRWF-Silver.png PRWF-Black.png PRWF-White.png PRWF-Blue.png PRWF-Yellow Gao.png PRWF-Yellow.png PRWF-Red.png Super Z Mode ZPRWF-Silver.png ZPRWF-Black.png ZPRWF-White.png ZPRWF-Blue.png ZPRWF-Yellow.png ZPRWF-Red.png Power Rangers Ninja Storm PRNS-Black.png PRNS-Pink.png PRNS-Green.png PRNS-Crimson.png PRNS-Navy.png PRNS-Navy Female.png PRNS-Blue.png PRNS-Blue Male.png PRNS-Yellow.png PRNS-Yellow Female.png PRNS-Red.png Power Rangers Dino Thunder PRDT-White.png PRDT-Black.png PRDT-Triassic.png PRDT-Blue.png PRDT-Yellow.png PRDT-Red.png Power Rangers SPD Normal Mode PRSPD-Krypton.png PRSPD-Purple.png PRSPD-Aqua.png PRSPD-Black.png PRSPD-Deka.png PRSPD-Bronze.png PRSPD-Silver.png PRSPD-Orange.png PRSPD-Gold.png PRSPD-White.png PRSPD-Green Female.png SuperDragonPRSPD-Green.png PRSPD-Green.png PRSPD-Pink.png PRSPD-Blue F.png PRSPD-Blue.png PRSPD-Yellow.png PRSPD-Red.png Future Mode FuturePRSPD-Gold.png PRSPD-White.png FuturePRSPD-Green.png FuturePRSPD-Pink.png FuturePRSPD-Blue.png FuturePRSPD-Yellow.png FuturePRSPD-Red.png Power Rangers Mystic Force PRMF-White.png PRMF-Crimson.png PRMF-Gold.png PRMF-Green.png PRMF-Green Female.png PRMF-Pink.png PRMF-Blue.png PRMF-Blue Male.png PRMF-Yellow.png PRMF-Yellow Female.png PRMF-Red.png PRMF-Red Female.png Power Rangers Operation Overdrive PROO-Silver.png PROO-Black.png PROO-Pink.png PROO-Blue.png PROO-Yellow.png PROO-Red.png Power Rangers Jungle Fury PRJF-Black.png PRJF-Green.png PRJF-Purple.png PRJF-White.png PRJF-White Female.png PRJF-Blue.png PRJF-Yellow.png PRJF-Red.png PRJF-Red Female.png Power Rangers RPM PRRPM-Gold.png PRRPM-Silver.png PRRPM-Green.png PRRPM-Black.png PRRPM-Black Female.png PRRPM-Blue.png PRRPM-Yellow.png PRRPM-Red.png Power Rangers (Super) Samurai PRSS-Red.png PRSS-Gold.png PRSS-Green.png PRSS-Pink.png PRSS-Blue.png PRSS-Yellow.png PRSS-Princess.png Power Rangers Gosei (Megaforce) PRM-Green.png PRM-Black.png PRM-Pink.png PRM-Blue.png PRM-Yellow.png PRM-Red.png PRM-Red Female.png Power Rangers Gokai (Super Megaforce) PRSM-Silver.png PRSM-Green.png PRSM-Pink.png PRSM-Blue.png PRSM-Yellow.png PRSM-Red.png Power Rangers Beast Morphers Buster-Gold.png Buster-Silver.png Buster-Green.png Buster-Black.png Buster-Pink.png Buster-Blue.png Buster-Yellow.png Buster-Red.png Power Rangers Dino (Super) Charge PRDSC-Yellow.png PRDSC-Dark.png PRDSC-Navy.png PRDSC-Aqua.png PRDSC-Aqua Female.png PRDSC-Graphite.png PRDSC-Graphite Kyoryu.png PRDSC-Purple Male.png PRDSC-Purple.png PRDSC-Silver.png PRDSC-Gold.png PRDSC-Green.png PRDSC-Pink.png PRDSC-Blue.png PRDSC-Black.png PRDSC-Black Female.png PRDSC-Red.png Power Rangers TQG ToQ-Purple.png ToQ-Orange.png ToQ-Green.png ToQ-Pink.png ToQ-Blue.png ToQ-Yellow.png ToQ-Red.png Power Rangers (Super) Ninja Steel PRSNS-Green.png PRSNS-Gold.png PRSNS-White.png PRSNS-White Male.png PRSNS-Pink.png PRSNS-Blue.png PRSNS-Blue Female.png PRSNS-Yellow.png PRSNS-Yellow Female.png PRSNS-Red.png PRSNS-Red Female.png Power Rangers Animal Kubes Zyuoh-Purple.png Zyuoh-Orange.png Zyuoh-Black.png Zyuoh-Green.png Zyuoh-White.png Zyuoh-Blue.png Zyuoh-Yellow.png Zyuoh-Red.png Power Rangers Voyager Trek Kyu-Orange.png Kyu-Gold.png Kyu-Black.png Kyu-Silver.png Kyu-Aqua.png Kyu-Fire.png Kyu-White.png Kyu-Violet.png Kyu-Green.png Kyu-Pink.png Kyu-Blue.png Kyu-Yellow.png Kyu-Red.png Power Rangers Police Criminals LupinRanger Lupin-Blue.png Lupin-Yellow.png Lupin-Red.png PatRanger Patoren-Green.png Patoren-Pink.png Patoren-Red.png Trivia *In this Fanon version, all of the evil monsters come from one dimension: The Negaforce (not to be confused with Queen Metallia of Sailor Moon) *Unlike in Super Sentai, the Rangers, unless pure evil, do not die. Instead, they become exhausted and need to recharge their powers. **This means that Doomwing of Power Rangers and Deathryuger of Kyoryuger are the only two Power Rangers to legitimately die. **In the event of the respective Ranger's actor or actress passing away, their characters (unless more than one actor portrayed them) are killed off and immediately replaced by their successors. In this scenario, Trini Kwan would be portrayed by original actress Audri Du Bois (instead of the late Thuy Trang) and Udonna Oz would be replaced by Clare Oz (her niece). *Unlike in Power Rangers, they do not lose their powers. Instead, they keep their powers, but have no memory of the last battle. Category:Fantendo Category:Power Rangers